El fuego que te quema por dentro
by Dean Paradiso
Summary: Alejandro y Hefestión comparten una noche de pensamientos íntimos bañados por la luna de Egipto. Una aproximación a la relación entre estos dos personajes más cercana al mito y a la poesía.


**El fuego que te quema por dentro**

_ "Hay que hacer un esfuerzo para imaginar el impacto que esa civilización de fábula ejerció en Alejandro y sus hombres –la mayoría de los cuales ni siquiera habían visto Atenas–, convertida en leyenda desde la infancia, mientras seguían el gran río que era su sostén, su ruta nacional y su camino sagrado. Hay que imaginar lo que sintieron al llegar a los grandes templos de Menfis; a las pirámides, con sus lados de lisura geométrica; a la sonrisa aún no arrasada de la descomunal Esfinge. Debió de modificar la escala de su perspectiva humana._

_ Uno se estremece al pensar que cuando Alejandro Magno se detuvo a contemplarla, había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que fue construida como el que ha pasado desde la época en que vivió Alejandro hasta nuestros días. Si eso no es la eternidad, se le parece mucho." (Mary Renault)_

* * *

La luz de la luna baña las pirámides de Menfis, tan eternas como los dioses. Egipto se ha abierto ante Alejandro como un amante ansioso que recibe a su amado entre los brazos después de una larga ausencia. Viéndose libres del dominio persa, sus gentes lo han aclamado como a su salvador. Incluso ahora, ya bien entrada la noche, me parece oír en el aire el eco de sus vítores, voces de extranjeros pronunciando mal su nombre: "_¡Iskander, Iskander, Iskander!"_

Los propios egipcios le han nombrado faraón y le han concedido la corona de los dos reinos. Cuando éramos niños, Alejandro me hablaba de Egipto con tanta pasión que los ojos le brillaban y el cuerpo entero le temblaba. _"Sus dioses son más antiguos que el tiempo, Hefestión"_. Pero sé muy bien que el conocer por fin este lugar que parece salido de sueños no le basta. Lo veo de pie, a mis espaldas, observando un pedazo de mundo que ya es suyo. Ni siquiera ha advertido mi presencia, así que me acerco y poso la mano en su hombro con delicadeza.

-Alejandro.

Él se gira para mirarme. Es hermoso en toda su juventud: los mechones rubios le caen rebeldes por la frente y sus ojos arden con la fuerza del fuego. Me sonríe como suele hacer, con la promesa de que jamás amará tanto a nadie como a mí me ama. Sus brazos me rodean la cintura y deja un beso suave en mis labios, pero sé que sus pensamientos están más allá. No soy rival para su mundo a conquistar.

-Estoy pensando en una ciudad, Hefestión –me dice, sus dedos acariciado un mechón de mi pelo-. Aquí, en Egipto, pero la levantaremos al estilo griego. Ambas culturas se unirán y será hermoso. El Nilo da tierras fértiles y prósperas, y esta ciudad de la que te hablo será hogar para gentes de todas partes a las que el comercio colmará de riquezas y durará por los siglos de los siglos.– El rostro se le llena de luz y habla cada vez más rápido, como si no hubiera tiempo.– La llamaré Alejandría. Después perseguiremos a Darío hasta que el Imperio Persa entero sea nuestro y nadie pueda arrebatármelo.

Suspiro contra sus labios y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Apoyo la frente en la suya y cierro los ojos. Las manos de Alejandro se aferran a mi cintura con más fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa, Hefestión? ¿Es que no te alegras?

Noto la ansiedad en sus palabras. Sin embargo, no hay miedo. Como Patroclo a Aquiles, Alejandro sabe que yo jamás lo traicionaría ni lo dejaría de amar.

-Sabes bien cuánto me alegro, Alejandro. Siempre has querido conocer el gran Egipto, más antiguo que el tiempo, y ahora que lo posees ya estás pensando en Babilonia, Susa, Persépolis y Persia entera y no descansarás hasta que el mundo sea tuyo. Tus sueños son hermosos... –Bajo la cabeza. No quiero que la voz se me corte, pero no puedo evitarlo.– Me gustaría alejarte de ellos cuando estamos juntos. Aunque sea por un breve instante.

La confesión ha brotado de mis labios sin que me diese cuenta. Alejandro se ríe y yo frunzo el ceño, pero antes de que pueda replicar nada, toma mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Nuestras tropas cada vez son más numerosas y tengo entre ellas a muchos amigos, pero ninguno me conoce. Ninguno excepto tú. ¿Acaso crees, Hefestión, que voy a olvidar a los muchachos que fuimos en Macedonia? En Troya honramos las tumbas de Aquiles y Patroclo, que son las nuestras propias. Que el mundo se quede sin su rey si tengo que perderte.

Me vuelve a besar en los labios. Abro la boca para corresponderle y sus manos recorren mi espalda bajo la túnica extranjera que el propio Alejandro me ha regalado. Todavía tiene la piel y el rostro de un muchacho... Quiero decirle que hay tiempo, que el este puede esperar. No me sueltes nunca de este abrazo, Alejandro. ¡Estoy tan celoso del mundo al que tanto deseas!

Los dedos de Alejandro me rozan los hombros y la piel se me eriza. Me quita la túnica y deja que caiga al suelo. Él todavía viste su coraza de estilo macedonio, así que le ayudo a quitársela y esto nos toma más tiempo. Le acaricio el cuerpo, recorriendo las cicatrices de su torso con la yema de los dedos y noto cómo sus músculos se relajan después de un día tan ajetreado –como todos sus días y gran parte de sus noches–. Solo se lo puede permitir cuando está conmigo y eso me tranquiliza. Porque yo lo sé todo sobre Alejandro.

Me pide que pase la noche con él. Nos metemos en la cama de sus aposentos y nos envolvemos con finas sábanas de lino. Hace frío, pero se está bien. Alejandro empieza a hablar de la magnificencia de Egipto y de nuevo le viene la exaltación; le gusta conversar conmigo por las noches y yo bebo de su sueño como todos los macedonios hacemos. Al lado de la cama encima de una mesa hay una jarra repleta de vino y una copa de oro con figuras egipcias grabadas en ella. La lleno y la acerco a los labios de Alejandro; él da un trago y a su turno la toma entre sus manos para darme de beber, pero sonríe y el líquido se derrama sobre mi cuerpo, recorre mi cuello, mi pecho... Ambos reímos. Me lame la piel siguiendo el rastro del vino y me deja pequeños besos por el torso mientras yo le acaricio la espalda y enredo los dedos en su pelo. Quiero que este juego no acabe nunca, pero quizás sea esta nuestra última oportunidad, quizás mañana por la noche él ya no esté, o yo ya no esté. Patroclo debe morir primero, me digo. Pero no quiero dejarle solo. No sé qué será de él sin mí. Sus demonios se lo comerían entero.

Alejandro levanta la cabeza para mirarme; tiene los ojos más vivos que he visto nunca, y sin embargo soy testigo de la gran oscuridad que encierran. Me besa en los labios y apoya la cabeza en mi pecho.

-Alejandro... Ojalá mi amor bastara para apaciguar el fuego que te quema por dentro.

Él me sonríe, ya viajando a su propio mundo, el mundo de los sueños. Cuando se duerme, desaparecen de su rostro las pocas marcas que el paso del tiempo le ha otorgado.

El rey no es más que un muchacho. Mi Alejandro.


End file.
